The Spark of a Mouse & a Bunny
by MircThomas19
Summary: For all those who read JICU, Pikachu did show what he felt about Buneary. But when did all this happen? What did Pikachu actually say to Buneary? What will happen afterwards? Well the answers are all here in this attempt at a One-Shot. I even have a lemon at the end as a hint! Don't like then don't read!


The Spark of a Mouse & a Bunny

What Happened Between Them

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Lemon in this story, don't like them then don't read it!**

It was the night after Ash's defeat at the Lily of the Valley Conference, at the hands of Tobias and his Legendary Pokémon. It was major crash since Ash was a roll, even defeating his truly greatest Rival named Paul. But it was not to be. And this story isn't about just Ash, it was about his greatest partner; Pikachu, who had been with Ash ever since they first meet at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, Kanto.

Pikachu was always there for Ash and Ash was always there for Pikachu. They were the image of a prefect and unbreakable friendship but they hold their own dark secret. Pikachu actually hated Ash on that day.

Pikachu will never go with Ash, only being tied with a rope while held by rubber gloves. Pikachu will just shock anyone who grasped him like a teddy bear including his trainer. Pikachu even tried to run off when Ash took a break from not so great of a start to his journey. But that was a mistake since Ash had charged after Pikachu and they both landed in a nest of Spearow who are very unhappy with trespassers.

Ash could have run and left Pikachu to face all those wild Pokémon but Pikachu was Ash's only at the time so that raven haired boy was stubborn and protected Pikachu from the attacks of Spearow no matter how much they hurt.

XXXXX

That night, under a tree and looking at the stars was a rodent shaped creature who looked sad for some reason. It was Pokémon for sure but it wasn't with its trainer. It just stayed in the shadow of the tree until the moon light gazed at an angle in which the Pokémon is finally recognizable; it was Ash's Pikachu.

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs.

It has been discovered and recorded that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment.

Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it loses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass.

And this was no ordinary Pikachu, he was one that had so much energy and electrical charge that other trainers had considered him to be a menace and refuse to train him. That was why this Pikachu decided to hate humans and distrust them including Ash when they first met. Those feelings of resentment against all humans ran so deep that Pikachu felt like it was time for him to leave his 'final' trainer like the last ones had did to him. But Pikachu had also proven that even the most blacken hearts, rotting with negative and deep feelings from the past, can be healed and renewed. Now Pikachu will never go anywhere without his trainer and best friend.

[Pikachu…] Now when humans listen to Pokémon, all they hear are cries and the Pokémon either uttering their entire name or the syllables in various patterns. But all Pokémon understand each other all the same; that was helpful since there is only one Pokémon that can speak like humans do. But that Pokémon was then considered to be a freak of nature and cast out of the other Pokémon of his kind, having to resort to being a petty criminal in order to meet life's needs and ends.

[Buneary.] Pikachu said and turned to face the normal type owned by Ash's latest friend, Dawn. Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. It is commonly depicted with one ear curled up. If it senses danger, it perks up both ears. It can deliver powerful blows with its curled up ears, and it has an impressive jumping ability.

On cold nights, Buneary sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. It lives in forests, though it can also be found on icy mountains. It is most likely herbivorous. Buneary also likes to eat certain kinds of flowers found in the wild.

[What is wrong Pikachu? You should be with your trainer Ash.] Buneary said as she took a seat next to Pikachu.] The electric type Pokémon just tried to avoid her glace but Buneary was not fan girl despite the fact that she had a monster crush on Pikachu. [You are not changing the subject this evening Pikachu. I want to know what is wrong so I can help you!]

Pikachu sighed, Buneary had gotten a lot more self-confident over the long journey in Sinnoh. [Fine. What is bothering me is that we can't see each other in a while with us going to Unova and you going to Hoenn. It is just making my heart twitch and it hurts.] Pikachu said honestly and Buneary lost her glare and raised her eyebrows.

After how Ash had to take his defeat to Tobias really hard, he was told of yet another region to try out for their Pokémon League from Cynthia or the Sinnoh region Champion. But Dawn was not a trainer to challenge Pokémon Gyms, she wanted to be a coordinator as good as her worldwide famous mother. The point was that Unova doesn't have any Pokémon Contests like they do in Hoenn or Johto.

Buneary took Pikachu's hand into her own and kissed him on the check, avoiding the red and sensitive spots that shock anyone Pikachu doesn't want touching. When Pikachu tensed and turned into Buneary's direction, he was greeted by a smile. [I heard from our trainers talking about us Pikachu.] Buneary said, [They said that if we were going to mate then we can actually make a family because we share something they call a 'field group. It supposed to help trainers determine just who can create eggs together. Will you like to help me make one once we meet?] Buneary made sounded confident but inside, she was shaking worse than a newborn deer in nervousness; she didn't even know why she was asking something like this out of Pikachu. What if he sees her as nothing but selfish to say such things?

Instead Pikachu blushed and twitched violently which was worrying Buneary. [Buneary, I have feelings for you. They are strong, so strong I don't know if I can live without you there with me. But how is that saying they are love? I never had a mother to tell me these things.] Pikachu said and then turned back to Buneary who was taking pity on him, [Please give me time to reflect and by the time we meet again, I am sure to tell you just how strong my feelings are for you Buneary.]

Buneary was in shock and didn't trust her own voice. She just nodded and snuggled with Pikachu who did the same. When Ash and Dawn went looking for their Pokémon they found the cute sight but were wondering why Pikachu's eyes had tears following down even while he was asleep. Ash and Dawn nodded to each other and took their Pokémon to the hotel to get some real shut eye.

XXXXX

Months later,

[Pikachu…] Buneary said, feeling the sense of déjà vu we all do when we do something that has already been done in the same somewhere else in another time. Pikachu then twitched his ears and turned into where he heard a familiar voice, one that he hadn't in how knows how long.

[Buneary!] Pikachu charged for the normal type in hiding place, almost scaring her. [You have got to come with us! I missed you!] Pikachu admitted and dragged Buneary by the hand.

[I missed you too Pikachu but you going to rip my arm o~~MMPH!"] Buneary complained until Pikachu started to kiss her on the lips. They enjoyed the taste of each other's lips and found themselves engulfed in some kind of force that kept them together like glue. But the need for pure air was strong than any glue and they separated from each other.

[That was amazing Buneary. I wanted to do that for so long.] Pikachu said with a low tone that made Buneary feel as if her senses were going into overdrive from the mere voice of Pikachu.

[Thank you for finally taking away my first kiss. I never gave it to any other Pokémon but you.] Buneary said as she snuggled into Pikachu's arms. Then she felt something else, something that is begging her to get the best out of her 'mate'.

Later, after the Junior Cup was finished and the gang returned to the cottage,

 **(Lemons Begins!)**

[Are you sure about this Buneary?] Pikachu said as the bunny like Pokémon had led him to Ash's room that was also where Iris stayed at Cynthia's cottage. [Not only will the trainers get angry but how will Cynthia take it that we ruined some of her spare bed sheets?]

Buneary just giggled. [You worry too much and I never seen you look so cute while you are doing that.] Buneary simply said. [Now please help me. I can't take it any. I need you.] Buneary said while moving to throughout Pikachu's body until she reached the area between his high legs.

This caused a Pokémon Penis to appear and rather big for a Pokémon of his size. [Wow. I can't believe that you are this big. I am going to love it as I ride you to heaven Pikachu.] Buneary said in a tone filled with lust and sexual thirst.

[Buneary…] Pikachu said but was silenced when Buneary sucked on his dick, causing him to moan to how warm and soft her mouth was against his sensitive

[No talking, more moaning Pikachu. I just can't stop myself.] Buneary said and she speed up the sucking and licking at the top of the dick. All this was enough to finally get Pikachu to let it all go onto Buneary's face. She licked herself clean, [Yummy. Your turn now.] Buneary then revealed a pussy between her own legs for Pikachu to freely nibble on.

And he did which tickles and got Buneary to moan in unspeakable bliss that came with it. She was enjoying it so much that when she made her first climax, she stayed there with her pussy in Pikachu's face until she climaxed five more times. [Pikachu, I have the itch again and there is only one way to scratch it.] Buneary said until Pikachu moved her hips off of his face and kissed her.

[I know. Less talk, more moaning.] Pikachu said and placed his dick at Buneary's pussy, of whom is not protesting. [Here we go!] Pikachu shouted when he placed himself inside Buneary who howled in pain that instantly turned to pleasure. [So tight.] Pikachu moaned along with Buneary as he started to move.

Slowly he went until Buneary started to beg for more and he quicken the pace until he was as fast as he did when he does **Quick Attack** and **Agility**. Buneary was losing her mind in the pleasure and couldn't even ask for faster and stronger because she was feeling too good to say even a compete word.

[Buneary, I can't…] Pikachu said as he slowly lost focus throughout the pleasure and couldn't complete his sentence when Buneary kissed him. That set him off and he released all of his Pokémon sperm into Buneary. After it was inside, judging by the leaking, the two Pokémon collapsed on the bed; they were exhausted from releasing everything they had into that make out session.

[That was just perfect Pikachu. I want to do it again if I wasn't so sore that I can't even move to scratch the itch, on my cheek!] Buneary tried to the lighten the mood and laughed at how Pikachu was just about to turn to stone before the punch line was sent flying into his face and through his heart. He too had somehow found it funny and they started to laugh along.

[How about we take a nap and then cleanup for the real stuff?] Pikachu said and Buneary kissed him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. Pikachu wisely took that as a yes and he dosed off as well.

 **(Lemon Ends!)**

After a good nap,

"There you are Pikachu, Buneary!" The two were on their way to get cleaned of their sex smell until Ash had found them first. "Did you have fun in your own way?" Ash said as he obviously caught a whiff of their new scent. The two Pokémon still held hands but were trying to avoid getting their blushing seen. "How about I will help you get to the bathes and we will keep all this to ourselves. Dawn will be wondering why you already had a bath today of course."

Pikachu and Buneary still blushed but made no attempt to stop Ash from lifting them up like watermelons from the garden patch. Ash then took them to one of the bathrooms that was modified to even bath Pokémon. He just could have sworn to see Buneary's belly starting to slowly swell.

XXXXX

Epilogue,

"Ash Ketchum!" The said trainer, no longer a boy and now a full grown man groaned when he heard that familiar yell. "They are at it again! I thought you said that you can control those Pokémon like you did to your Pikachu!?"

Out came Iris who seemed to have been missing out on a few night's sleep but her baggy eyes with black outlines. "And Dawn told me that she had it under control. And she had to say, 'no need to worry'." Ash moaned and got up from his desk. He had become a Pokémon Professor rather than a Pokémon master like he dreamed but then again, the future is unpredictable.

Ash moved his tired body from his comfy chair while gently taking Iris along. They then moved to another room in the house where Ash now lives. Outside, in a garden, various Pokémon were running around. And they were all Pichu, the pre evolved form of Pikachu, and Buneary. On a bench in the garden was Dawn, looking like a zombie.

"Enough!" Ash yelled so hard and so sudden that everyone jumped off the ground in fright, including the Pokémon. They all grouped up and including their parents who are beginning to show their age through slight wrinkles. "I have heard of the phrase, 'mating like rabbits' but this is just too extreme. Pikachu, Buneary." Ash said with a clear tone of authority. "It is either you give us a break by ceasing the mating and egg making or that will have to give all your children to the neighborhood children to keep, with you watching!" Ash shouted and the mother Buneary and father Pikachu lowered their heads in shame; they had been doing nothing but making out and making more and more children for the poor trainers to try and take care of.

"I swear that I am thinking this was a mistake Ash. I don't know how much I can take with all this. They just won't listen to anyone but you!" Dawn said and this time Ash smiled.

"In that case, you all will behave and let Auntie Dawn get some sleep and find something quiet to do so that we can also make you all your supper." Ash said and the children looked up with expressions from fear to excitement, silent excitement. They then hurried deeper into the garden; that was where a lake was made for water type Pokémon to live in and the children are often found there, learning how to swim. "And that is how you do it Dawn. Now girls, go and take a day long nap while me and the Pokémon will take care of the rest." Ash said while grinning merciless to the said Pikachu and Buneary who couldn't argue.

And neither Dawn who got up off the bench while Iris smiled and kissed Ash square on the lips. 'Take you dearie, I shouldn't be angry. I just can't help it, you know." Iris then muttered up the best apology she can think off; she has been experiencing mood since right now, the trainers are expecting something bigger than even a horde of Pichu and Buneary. They were about to be parent themselves.

And for that day, it was like any other for the past years of changing dreams and twisting roads that led to something that no one was able to predict. Now Ash had his own family and so did the love bound Pokémon with the help of the stars and the spark of the desire to see the beauty of life. And that is what happens when a spark is born between a Mouse and Bunny.

End of Story.

 ***Well this is my very first One-Shot after reading many already made. I hope this isn't too terrible and tell me what you think about it. I hope that I am not revealing too much with that Lemon but I just couldn't resist. Please tell me what you think and see you this Fall!***


End file.
